


Back to the Murder

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: Souls Entwined [10]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coffee Shop, F/M, Klutz, Post Game, airhead wizard, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	Back to the Murder

It was rare these days that she had enough time to do more than sketch or draw; full paintings were few and far between, simply because school was so busy. Finals season was coming up, and it was extra rough this year because it was her final year in university.

She had a day with no responsibilities at all - no agency work, no schoolwork, no  _ nothing _ , and she intended to use as much of it as possible to get some serious painting done.

Corvin had needed to leave to deal with something - an Orai, she was sure - but he’d set the coffee pot for her before he’d left, so she’d woken up to the delicious scent of fresh coffee wafting through the apartment. After having a cup of it and nibbling on a pastry he’d clearly meant for her to have, she felt she was awake and functional enough to get some serious work done.

He’d helped her pick out a spot for the easel, nestled by a window where the sun shone through for a large portion of the day. It didn’t take long for her to get a canvas board set up, and then she was painting, falling into that zone of creativity where she was only half aware of her surroundings and entirely focused on her work.

She didn’t hear him come home, didn’t hear the rustle of fabric as he settled into a seat nearby to watch her, his eyes wide as he stared at her, entranced by what she was doing. He was so quiet, in fact, that when she was finally done with the piece, plunking her brush into a cup of water as she stepped back to scrutinize her work, that it startled her when he spoke up.

“It looks really good,” he said, awed.

Nora gave a surprised squeak and turned, flushing when she saw Corvin. He grinned and leaned forward, grabbing her hand and pulling her to him until she effectively fell into his lap. “When did you get back?” Her voice was muffled a bit by his scarf, but she wasn’t quite ready to move yet, either… though she’d never outright tell him that.

Not like she’d need to, anyway. Even without his ability to see Orai, he’d always been very good at reading her.

“I’ve been home a while, you just looked so cute and focused I didn’t want to disturb you.” He laughed when she nudged him, a distinctive scoff making its way from her lips. “It’s true! I always love watching you work.”

She pulled her head away from his chest to look at him, clearly embarrassed. She wasn’t really used to having an audience when she painted, but if it was going to be anyone, well… she supposed it was okay that it was him. “You could have let me know you were home, at least.”

“You didn’t hear me come in! It looked like you were really into it, so I thought I’d just watch a while.” Bright green eyes stared down at her, glinting with amusement. “You have some paint on your cheek,” he said with a giggle, reaching up to brush at it with his thumb.

It had dried already, of course, so nothing really came away; her heart fluttered when he caressed her cheek again. “Cor…” 

Whatever she was going to say vanished when he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, soft at first, but gradually more insistent. They traded kisses, hands tangling in the other’s hair, until they finally parted, breathless and flushed. He laughed at the dazed look on her face, kissing the tip of her nose and laughing harder when she gave a squawk of protest.

“Much as I’d love to take this further,” he started, grinning suggestively at her - and laughing when she tried to elbow him. “It’s lunch time. I thought we could go to The Murder today.”

“Uh-huh. Someone said you needed to come by and visit for a while, didn't they?” she asked dryly. Not that she was surprised. They tried to make weekly visits to the café to check in and catch up, and everyone was looking forward to their return once they’d graduated. It had been over a week since their last trip, due to all the preparations, so it had only been a matter of time before someone said something. “Who was it this time? Merle?”

He gave her an embarrassed grin. “Ah… hehe… yeah, it was Merle.”

“Well, at least you’ve been better about calling to talk to them,” she replied, prying herself out of his grasp so she could stand up. “Let me get cleaned up and then we can go.”

“Ooh, can I join you?” he asked brightly, grinning when she rolled her eyes at him.

They’d been together long enough that it wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen it all before, anyway, but… “Not today. You’d end up making us late.”

He pouted at her, his puppy-dog eyes almost making her change her mind. Almost.

“Nope! Not going to work on me today!” she said, laughing at the look on his face as she fled to the bathroom. Besides, all she was doing was getting rid of the paint and freshening up. A full shower could wait until later… and she’d let him join her, then.

She put on something a little nicer than what she’d been painting in, aware that Corvin was watching her through the door. Her cheeks reddened a little, some part of her still not quite used to this level of familiarity, but she was trying to get better with it. Not that Corvin would have let her do otherwise, really.

“You know… I’m going to miss this place a little, when we move back,” she commented, patting the door frame as she passed through it. She’d moved in with Ally in their sophomore year, when they were no longer required to live in the dorms. Spencer and Corvin had remained dorm-bound until Ally decided she was tired of living separate from her boyfriend, and that was when Corvin had moved in.

Nora’s lips twisted into a smirk at the memory of her dad’s reaction. He had been less than thrilled that a  _ boy _ was moving in with her; her mom had had to keep him in check for a long while after.

Corvin watched her, amused, and wrapped his arms around her when she got close enough. “You’ll have the memories of it, though.”

“True. But I bet you’re looking forward to moving back home, aren’t you?” They separated and began walking toward the door, only for him to pause. She stopped and looked over at him, curious.

He grinned sheepishly. “Only if you keep living with me.”

“Was there any question otherwise?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. “Of course I want to keep living with you.” She twined his scarf around her hand, using it to tug him down to her so she could kiss him. “You can’t get rid of me that easily, you know.”

“I would never! I’m going to keep you forever!”

“Hmm… promise?” she asked with a smirk.

“Of course! You’re stuck with me.”

Nora rolled her eyes at that. “I’ve been stuck with you for a while, now. I think maybe I’m getting used to it.”

He gave her a blinding smile and pulled out his key, slipping it into the door. It opened onto the courtyard and she stepped through, feeling herself relax. Not that she’d been tense, but something about the courtyard always made her feel extra calm and warm. Welcome.

They made their way across and stepped into the café. It took all of five seconds for Merle to register they were actually there, and then he was across the room and throwing his arms around the both of them in a hug. Nora laughed and managed to wiggle out of it, freeing him up to give Corvin his customary noogie. “It’s about time you two showed up! Phone updates aren’t always enough, you know!” he admonished, laughing at Corvin’s flailing.

“Sorry! I’m sorry! It’s just been so busy!”

“Too busy to come say hi to your brothers?” Merle grinned and turned his attention to Nora. “And you! You could stand to join in on those calls, you know!”

She laughed, throwing her hands up as if to defend herself. “If you recall, I still have several evening classes, which is when he calls. I can’t exactly skip just to say hi.”

He seemed to consider that for a long moment before sighing. “Fine.  _ You _ are off the hook, at least. Cory, on the other hand…” Merle gave the younger Wizard another noogie before letting him go.

Kaya was at the counter, as usual, and watching with an amused smile as the trio approached the counter. Corvin ran off to the kitchen before he could be summoned while Nora took up a position nearby. “So, it sounds like you’ll both be coming home to roost soon?” asked the Changeling woman. “They haven’t been able to stop talking about it.”

“Yep. Graduation’s in a month. We’ll tie up loose ends and then… home.” Back to Pine Hollow, but not back to her parent’s house. They hadn’t discussed it in any detail, but it was pretty well assumed at this point that she would, in fact, be living in Corvin’s own apartment with him.

Merle had vanished into the back and came out with a cup of coffee for her, setting it down with a grin. “We’ve already started talking about how to spruce up the place for you,” he offered, as if he’d read her mind. “Cory just told us the good news.”

She made a face at him. “Well, you were going to find out anyway. We just hadn’t worked out any of the minutiae, yet, that’s all.” She lifted the cup to her lips and took a drink, sighing happily at the flavor. “I really do miss the coffee here.”

Corvin burst out from the kitchen looking flustered, laughter trailing out after him. He saw her and grinned, bounding back around to where she stood and tucking her against his side. “Sorry! I had to tell them! Oh… Merle already told you, didn't he?” he asked at her amused expression. “Well… uh… sorry?”

“It’s not like we weren’t going to say anything, anyway.”

“Well… it’s not  _ just _ that…” He looked away sheepishly and suddenly much more nervous than she’d ever seen him before, going so far as to take a step away from her, but he kept hold of her hands. Every single brother present was suddenly out of the kitchen and nearby, watching expectantly. Lonan especially had a knowing grin on his face, which… okay, that was suspicious.

“I know we already talked about continuing to live together, but… would you… do it as my wife?” Corvin asked.

Of everything he could possibly have said, she wasn't expecting that one. She was, of course, grateful that for once he had managed to tone down himself - likely for her sake - but she was still flabbergasted. Of course they’d talked about it a few times - staying together, marriage, things like that. It had always been a distant thing. ‘After graduation’.

The entire café, it seemed, was waiting for her response.

Nora finally huffed out a sigh, smiling and tugging at his hands, pulling her back to him. “Of course I will, you dork.” She laughed - a little giddily - when he gave an excited grin, pulling her into a hug before kissing her soundly.

She could even forgive him the audience, just this once.


End file.
